In order to achieve a social system that enables people to live healthily and comfortably, studies to reveal causes of diseases and pathogenic mechanisms of the diseases and studies related to preventing or curing methods based on the above studies have been performed. There has been suggested a process for reducing the risk of developing diseases by collecting and analyzing information on the diseases revealed by the studies and information such as pathogenic factors in individuals (e.g., congenital, postnatal, and lifestyle factors).
Meanwhile, various types of measurement devices for performing bio-measurement on a semiconductor chip are developed. Examples of the measurement device include a measurement device that measures an ion concentration, a measurement device that measures light, a measurement device that observes the chemical behavior of a test substance based on the fluorescence intensity measurement, and a measurement device that observes the activity of cells based on the electrical potential measurement.
In the meanwhile, several illumination devices for measurement device are suggested. An example of such illumination devices is an illumination device for using the measurement device, which acquires a pH and an optical image. It also suggests that a personal digital assistant display uses as the illumination device for the measurement device.